


Thunder

by WrapUpMyBones



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Death, M/M, Rain, Sad, Suicide, Thunder - Freeform, cries, josh dun - Freeform, jumping, tyler joseph - Freeform, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrapUpMyBones/pseuds/WrapUpMyBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunder rolls over Josh's head and he just cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

The thunder rang over my head and the lightning flashed before my eyes. 

Fear. The rain cascading down on my face and the scene before me. Cars drove passed unaware of this. Pain. It could all go away. All of it went away the day he left. Why? Tell me why? Why did he leave me? What didn't I do right? 

So many people told me it wasn't my fault but it had to be. I couldn't stop him. I wasn't good enough. 

The crisp cold wind drying my tears and the rain like a mother trying to comfort her child. We used to run in this weather. My hand would engulf his soft ones. Not caring about anything else. 

I no longer can look around my room without a memory popping up causing me to cry myself to sleep. I can't do anything I'm stuck. I thought you loved me. You said so your last words. If you loved me so much then why are you causing me so much pain. I scream. 

I'm so angry at everything. It will get better they said, yeah it will get better when I'm gone. I can't live like this anymore. I love you too Tyler. I know you wouldn't want this from me but I hurt so much. My brain is shattered, scattered and I can't pick up the pieces. Not without you.

Slowly but surely I step on the ledge and leap finally feeling free.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Joshler story. :) I have no clue what to put here.


End file.
